kokoro
by nehz
Summary: Someone's back in town. a turbulence of emotions between one another. a rollarcoaster ride is awaiting for the RK family.. [continuation of kyoko saiki's story.]
1. beginning

**Important!**  
This work is done by kyoko saiki and was stopped because of her decision to go on a sudden hiatus due to other dedications in her life. However, she has resurfaced as this nick as you see here! (: the first 8 chapters were done 2 years ago and the 9th will be her latest.

Certain parts in the first 8 might have some editions, however I'm trying to keep the previous work together without making a mess..

kyoko saiki have 5 others works as well and do go under her nick to read them and R/R cos I'll be going back there to check up on the stories as well.

Last thing, if you were wondering why I'm not using that nick any more, it's because I've lost the email I've been using for that name therefore deciding to create a new one.

Anymore info please check up my profile! I'll be updating them once in a while.

Thanks very much and do R./R! Enjoy!

**Disclaimers:  
**Characters not mine, all hail to Watsuki-san and everyone who owns RK.  
  
---  
  
A luxurious carriage rammed through the crowed street, unstopping and menacing. Everyone jumped out of its way as the carriage came charging past, showing no mercy to those down there.  
  
"DAMN DRIVER! Do ya know how to drive?!" Sanosuke yelled furiously as he was made to avoid the speeding carriage and mad horse and in the end falling painfully on his ass.  
  
"Che..." Brushing himself, he headed towards the Kamiya Dojo. "Hope lunch is ready..."  
  
---  
  
Kenshin sliced the fish into delicate slices and placed them into the boiling soup. And heard the shoji slid open.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin." Sanosuke gruffed.  
  
"Konnichi wa gonzaimasu, Sanosuke." The swordsman greeted him.  
  
"Is Jou-chan back?" He asked, sniffing around in the kitchen, trying vaguely to smell what Kenshin was cooking.  
  
"Not yet. And lunch isn't ready yet too." Kenshin covered the pot and headed outside to hang up the laundry.  
  
"Kuso..." And with that, Sano lay down and napped. "Wake me up when lunch is ready..." he mumbled sleepily, and with a loud snort, he fell aleep.  
  
---  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko exited from the dojo, tired and aching to their very bones.  
  
"Ya know, you didn't warn me you are gonna give them a tough lesson. And ME being the punch bag..." Yahiko grumbled as he rubbed his sore ribs.  
  
"There's no choice... I'm too tall for them. And they need to learn the basics anyway."  
  
Walking through the thronged crowd on the street, they headed towards home, and the smell of lunch. Suddenly, they realised that most of the girls on the street were strangely well dressed that day, and some of them shooting the sweaty Kaoru weary and disbelief looks. Ignoring the stares, she headed towards Akebako, Yahiko behind her, still nursing his sores.  
  
"Tae-san... what is going on here?" She asked the woman, noticing her uniform where unusually cleaner and neater than usual.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Ever eager to share her gossips, she told her earnestly. "A rich merchant just came into town to search a bride for his only son. I heard rumours that the son is also the inheritance of a big fortune... and also, though he is very good son, he is also very kawaii..." With that, Tae giggled and blushed.  
  
Raising one eyebrow up, she took in Tae's neat uniform once more. "So, that's why..."  
  
Tae blushed. "I don't have a husband... I'm already in my twenties... so..." And she bowed her head.  
  
Laughing, Kaoru patted her back, then hugged her. "Ganbatte yo!!"  
  
"Arigatou, Kaoru-chan... hope you and Ken-san too..."  
  
"NANI?!" Blushing hard, she pounced on Tae. "Not here!"  
  
"Hai hai... You better get back soon, or Ken-san will start rampaging the whole town to look for you."  
  
"Hai. Yahiko!! Let's go home." And she dragged Kyoto Samurai away and headed home, also her head filling with questions on that mysterious merchant and his son... wondered why they would chose Tokyo to find a bride for his son. Of all places but here?  
  
---


	2. train of thoughts

Disclaimers: I dont own RK. although how much i do want ken-san n sano-san.  
  
Megumi entered the Kamiya Dojo silently.  
  
Asleep again, ne? Nothing changes, baka.  
  
She thought as she gave the snoring Sanosuke a glance... but this was not the reason she was here.  
  
Heading towards the splash of running water, she saw him working his way through a huge pile of laundry.  
  
Tanuki girl is out, ne, Ken-san... you would do anything for her, would you?  
  
Bitterly, she smiled as she leaned against the post, hidden from view.  
  
Would do anything... if... if... things were different... anyway, I know I will never be in his heart, demo... if I hope... if...  
  
"Megumi-dono, Konnichiwa." His gentle voice shook her out of her train of thoughts. Looking down to him, she smiled and bowed. "Konnichiwa, Ken-san."  
  
"You came just in time. Lunch is ready and Kaoru-dono and Yahiko should be coming home by now. Can you please wake Sanosuke up?"  
  
"Anything." For you. She added silently as she watched him turn his back, clear up the laundry and putting everything neatly away before heading for the kitchen to check on the lunch.  
  
For you.  
  
And when to the other side, her hand in ready position.  
  
Yelps filled the air soon after.  
  
"ITAI! Kitsune, that hurt!!"  
  
"That woke you up, didn't it?" She said, brushing her hands.  
  
"Taidama!!" A cheery voice sounded through the dojo yard, with a very worn out Yahiko trailing behind.  
  
"Okaeri nasai, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin suddenly appeared to greet her. "Lunch is ready, minna-san."  
  
"Yatta!!" Both Tokyo samurai and the street fighter ran in great big steps towards the dining room.  
  
"Mou... all they ever to do is to eat eat eat!" Kaoru complained. "And all I do is to work work work to feed those two big mouths... plus you." Pointing a finger at Kenshin.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
Megumi watched them as they argued meaninglessly.  
  
If...  
  
Crushing down the all familiar jealousy and envy, she turned her back and headed to the kitchen, but not without saying.  
  
"If you two are going to stand there all day, the food's going down to the two pigs in the kitchen..."  
  
"NANI, KITSUNE?!" A roar of anger sounded.  
  
And the chaos continued.  
  
"Oro..."  
  
---  
  
"It's all done, master." The old man bowed.  
  
In the huge room, dimly lit, a figure of man stood with a proud back.  
  
"Thank you. You may go. Please inform otousama that I will meet him later."  
  
"Hai." And bowed again, he exited the room, closing the giant wooden doors with a click.  
  
I will find you.  
  
We made a promise, ne?  
  
I will find you, till the end of the world.  
  
Because I still love you.  
  
He closed his eyes, an image filled his entire mind.  
  
Because of you.  
  
---  
  
Kaoru rummaged through the store.  
  
"Where is it where is it where is it?!" Frustrated, she started throwing everything out. Coughing as the dust started to surround her, she stopped.  
  
"Where the hell it went? I KNEW I put it somewhere here... where is it?" Scanning the small enclosed area, she tried to remember.  
  
"Ano... Kaoru-dono? What are you doing de gonzaru?" A perplexed Kenshin appeared at the doorway, arms full of clean laundry.  
  
"Iie... daijubou... I can handle on my own... and I'll clean up the mess... don't worry." A gleam started in her eyes. If I don't find it NOW, it'll be never and I can never face anyone again!! Pulling back her sleeves, she started digging once more.  
  
Kenshin leaped out of the way just in time. It is not a very good time to hang around with her...  
  
---  
  
"YATTA!! FOUND IT!!" Kaoru's happy scream filled the house. Clutching some very dusty and old books, she danced around.  
  
"What happened to Jou-chan?" Sanosuke asked Yahiko from a far end, he didn't want to risk it being tossed around by her when she's in this mood.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Kenshin could see as his vision was blocked by another huge pile of laundry.  
  
"This is definitely not my day... I'll never leave laundry lying around again after a fight."  
  
"Do you want my help?" Megumi offered. "Since tanuki's too busy with her own stuff..." Jabbing her finger at the crazy girl.  
  
"Arigatou gonzaimasu, Megumi-dono..." And handed her half the pile of the laundry.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
Everyone looked at the man at the doorway.  
  
"Sorry to intrude..." And he entered, bowing politely first before stepping in. "Is there a Kamiya Kaoru here?"  
  
"I am..." Kaoru placed the books down, dusted herself and greeted the man.  
  
"I'm here to deliver a message... that Niimi Keitaro is here."  
  
Time seem to stop, as Kaoru registered the name in her mind.  
  
A cold hand seem to grabbed her heart, before anger filled her.  
  
"KEITARO?!"  
  
--- 


	3. heart and mind

Disclaimers: All the usual stuff.  
  
--  
  
"KEITARO?!"  
  
Seething with anger, she went up front to the man and grabbed the front of his gi, not caring of the demuer like a lady should be.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"Jou-chan!"  
  
"Tanuki?" Megumi whispered.  
  
"Tell him to get his face off here or I'll personally skin him alive if I still find him here!" She screamed into the man's face. But the old man calmly watched her as she yelled some more, not at all surprised at her anger.  
  
Letting her rant on for a while, before he said quietly. "He requested me to give you this letter, Kaoru-dono." And handed her a piece of long white paper.  
  
Throwing it aside, anger filled her blue eyes as she whispered shakingly to him. "What would it say?"  
  
"It's for you to find out. Sorry for delaying everyone. Ja." With that, he turned to the awaiting carriage outside the dojo and entered it. It sped away with the noisy sound of the horses hooves on the ground, driving the man away.  
  
"What would it say?"  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, as her knees gave way.  
  
The yard was silent as the breeze passed by.  
  
Only her tears filled the void of silence.  
  
--  
  
Kenshin was still, as he saw her collapse to the ground.  
  
Freezing, he remembered another time when she too, went weak with hopelessness. It was with the firefiles...  
  
Was there another man in her life?  
  
Shaking his thoughts away, he went ahead and wrapped his arms around her gently.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
  
And she pushed her face into his chest and cried.  
  
Letting her be this way, he motioned everyone with his eyes to leave them alone. Nodding to his command, they left, even the loud mouthed Yahiko didn't even dare to say a word in a time like this.  
  
Her tears soaked his gi, her heartbreaking cries stabbed his heart like a knife.  
  
But there are things to be done.  
  
"Kaoru-dono... let's go inside..."  
  
Nodding, she let him pull her up and guide her to her room.  
  
Questions popped into his mind, but he pushed it to the back of his head. It was time to heal her heart first.  
  
--  
  
"Master. I have given the letter to Kaoru-dono."  
  
The old man once again stood in the large room.  
  
"Thank you." A sharp anguler look of a young man turned to face him. His brown eyes hid every emotion and his cold steely voice commanded again.  
  
"Now, lead me to father."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The old man opened the door for him, allowing him to step pass the man before exiting him self and closing the door, with a click.  
  
The room was as silent now as the young daimyo's heart.  
  
But the emotions that hid within cried out in desperation.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru awoke, to find that the sun was almost setting.  
  
Her head throbbing, she got up slowly. What happened? She tried recalling, without letting her head hurt again.  
  
I...cried myself to sleep... Kenshin was beside me... the letter!  
  
Anxiety filled her, but then, she stopped.  
  
Why would I be so anxious over THAT?!  
  
Anyway... she smelt dinner cooking.  
  
It's time to apology to Kenshin... and explain everything to them.  
  
I knew the time would come when I have to face this again.  
  
Unshed tears clouded her vision at that thought, but she blinked them furiously away.  
  
Got up and prepared to change into her kimono, realizing her clothes were dirty after that incident.  
  
And heard unwelcoming footsteps and the opening of the shoji.  
  
"Ma...Matte!" As she hurriedly tried to put her clothes in position, but the warning came too late.  
  
The shoji opened to reveal a red-hair man standing there, and cheerfully chirping away something like "How are you feeling..." But stop half-way as he realized that she was changing.  
  
"Ano...ORO!"  
  
And ran out as fast as possible to avoid the angry girl's temper.  
  
"Mou."  
  
-- 


	4. the truth

Disclaimers: All hail to those who own RK.  
  
--  
  
Finishing up with her dressing, she stepped outside, only to find a glowering Megumi staring at her.  
  
"I picked up the letter." She said, holding out the paper. "You really disgust me." And she went off, the letter floated down to the floor.  
  
Pain filled her. She doesn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
It's time to face the consequences.  
  
She entered the dining room.  
  
--  
  
Yahiko sat quietly in a corner, waiting for his dinner to be served. Wondering why Kaoru had overreacted this way. Was there going to be another attack? Would he be lefted alone once more? His dreams forever diminished?  
  
"Yahiko." A man held out his rice. He accepted quietly and the shoji opened, revealing her. Glancing up, he saw determination and a strong will not to cry in front of him.  
  
"Jou-chan." Greeted Sanosuke nonchantly as he ate his own lunch with the usual exuberance. She nodded absently and accepted Kenshin's offer for her own rice with a bit of blush before settling down.  
  
Lunch went in a complete silence, a stiff air hung as they expected Kaoru to explain.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru put down her untouched lunch later on.  
  
"Minna-san, I have something so say." Everyone stopped. Looking down, she spoke to her hands. "I'm all to blame for this. Let me explain..."  
  
"I was about six, when a new ear was beginning... and Keitaro came to my life." Her eyes glimmered a bit as memories flooded her eyes.  
  
"It was just plain teacher and student, and at that time, I was also beginning my kendo practise... Keitaro was the son of filthy rich man. As cold as he was, he belied a lot more beneath him... I always wanted to break that barrier of ice, to see beyond his looks. Father once told me that Keitaro would not improve even if he has the gift of a swordsman. He needs to feel." Kaoru clenched her fists on her kimono. She would not cry. She MUST not cry... she must not cry. In front of them. And felt a warm hand on her fists. Kenshin...  
  
Looking into his eyes, she felt encouraged and went on in a stronger voice.  
  
"I got along with him pretty well... well.. basically I'm the only one communicating with him. The rest of the dojo students often asked me why. I replied it was only for the sake of his improvement in kendo to feel, and the instructions of my father..." A bittersweet smile came across her. "I was wrong."  
  
"Through our friendship based more on my father... we developed unspoken feelings towards each other... at that time, I was confused. I didn't know of that emotion. I guess I'm just plain stupid." The first tears came out. Blinking back, she fought hard to stay in control. They need to know this. Kenshin's hand gripped more firmly on her fists. Breathing deeply, she continued.  
  
"But at the same time, there is another girl I had known since I was baby. She was the only one in the neighbhood that doesn't mind me going further into kendo studies, ignoring the plain facts that I am a girl. And need the basic skills in order to be a woman. I... didn't had a mother when I was born. It was just me and my father. Who would I consult to for those skills? Only her. Tatsuki was the only one with me, teaching me... she was my only female friend at that time of childhood." A shadow came across her eyes.  
  
"She often came to my house and played with me whenever the lesson ended. Everyday without fail, we were seen together... and her parents even accepted me as one of their family. I was so happy... but... at the age of fourteen... Keitaro was sixteen... she met him for the first time. From the look on her face, I knew she had fallen for him... and she often came back just to look for him. I was jealous. I always we had been together... but now, not only she is ignoring me, the attention's on the cold boy." Biting her lip, she wondered what her friends would think of her... anyway, she still dare not to look up as she once again filled the silence with her story.  
  
"I told Keitaro that. And... on that very day, he told me his feelings towards me. I cried. I didn't know what to do. Either to admit, or hurt another party... or the other way round. And... I don't know what happened, in the end, he made a promise to me, he'll come back to me... he'll come back." And then onwards, I avoided him. I didn't know what he was up to the next few days... Tatsuki also disappeared. I was alone for the days. Ignorant as I was, I continued and pushed myself to improve my kendo... but..."  
  
Taking a deep, shivering breath as she came to the climax, but also the most painful part, she was close to tears.  
  
"I still remember it was night. Tatsuki came round to my house again, in tears. I was concerned and ran up to her. She slapped me... called me all the names in the world she knew. Resentment towards me was openly declared, then she ran home. That's the end of our friendship. I nearly died of crying too hard... but...the worse part was..." She choked. Kaoru could no longer continue. It was too painful...  
  
"Jou-chan..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono... I think... you should rest..." Kenshin said in a quiet voice, holding her shoulder, he made to help her up, but she stayed put.  
  
"Dame. I need to finish this..." Calming herself down, she continued. "The next day, I found out she had committed suicide in her room, hanging herself with a rope... and the reason behind this... Keitaro had tricked her into believing that he had fallen for her, and in the end, told her that he had no feelings for her, but only me. And left her in a trailing dust by the road... disappeared. But on that day, he appeared again, and told me and my father he was going overseas. I was reluctant and too angry to meet him, but was forced by my father. He said, 'You can't escape from life's cruel fate...' I'll never forget that. And so, Keitaro quit his kendo practise, and at his own father's request, he moved to Europe and was never seen... until now." Tears flowed out.  
  
"I never... knew... I never..." Kaoru cried as she collapsed against Kenshin.  
  
The room was filled with only her pained sobs.  
  
And inside each of them, who heard her story, was a turbulence of reflections...  
  
--  
  
Sanosuke lounged outside, watching the sun go down. It was a long day.  
  
"Che..."  
  
Spitting out his fishbones, he headed out to relief his confused mind.  
  
"Hope Katsu have some time to spare."  
  
And went away without a goodbye.  
  
--  
  
Megumi saw the paper still there. And the books tanuki dug out that morning on the ground. No one had touched it since so much things happened.  
  
Shaking her head, she thought that might as well be a saint sometimes to help that girl. She went around and picked the fallen things up and headed to her room. Opening the shoji quietly, she placed them at a corner. Seeing Tanuki's troubled sleep, she frowned, and left, shutting the shoji with a light shuffle of wood against wood.  
  
--  
  
Yahiko walked around the dojo.  
  
I didn't know till now busu had so much in her...  
  
The Genki spirit is finally falling down...  
  
--  
  
Kenshin washed the dishes in an automatic way, peace in his eyes, trouble lies ahead...  
  
-- 


	5. and then on

Disclaimers: All hail to those who own RK.  
  
--  
  
The setting sun gave it's last rays, painting a crimson picture as it went down beyond the horizon. A figure, stood illuminated by a tall, old tree. Brushing through him a gently breeze past and he waited for another man.  
  
Another figure appeared with another shadow cast upon the land.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Keitaro. Sorry for disturbing you. I have to talk to you."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Son..." he sighed, as he turned to face him. "Are you really sure about this? Do you still want the ball to continue?"  
  
"Yes. I am very sure about it. About everything."  
  
"And her?"  
  
"I sure she'll forgive me."  
  
The old man sighed once again.  
  
"Son... you have been too naïve... to this harsh world you may see before you..."  
  
And the sun let out it's last weak rays before disappearing. The sky now a velvet silk, comforting to the surroundings.  
  
"I will take my leave now." Keitaro bowed, then turned and left with confident striding steps, leaving the old man still standing by the swaying tree blown by the stray wind.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes tentatively. She had pretended to sleep to trick them not to probe her any further into finer details. She needed to be alone.  
  
Megumi...  
  
She looked across her room, where Megumi had kindly picked her things up and left it there for her.  
  
The letter.  
  
She crawled out of her futon tentatively towards it, touching it hesitantly. Then picking it up firmly.  
  
"Mou... I have to face the truth someday." Muttering at her own discovered weakness, she opened the letter.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru-chan,  
  
I'm sure by now you have known of my arrival. I am very sorry to have caused you so much pain three years ago... But... though I know I have no more worth to say I love you, I still care about you a lot. Europe has been nice. Father of course reprimanded me for what I have done, and set me to work. Thus now of my arrival here, I hope to find a bride, with my father's wishes, to hold a ball here. The address and information needed are enclosed below. I really hope that you can attend it. And this is my saying of sorry to Tatsuki.  
  
Keitaro  
  
--  
  
Looking at the content with disgust, she tried controlling her anger and spite against this man she once considered a friend.  
  
"Can money really buy everything back, Keitaro?" Kaoru spat under her breath.  
  
Crumpling the paper she threw it aside. The ball means nothing to her, especially the grudge she had been holding against him three years ago. Why, of all reasons she should go there? A ball can't even bring back her friend's life.  
  
The crumpled paper rolled to the books. Kaoru followed with her eyes and then the books.  
  
"Oh!" She reached for them and pulling them to her, feeling the rough pages with her fingertips. Remembering the time when her father had spent hours over these, working hard with every page, even spending throughout the night under the oil lamp to finish it before the day he was sent for another assignment by the police. Hugging them to her, she could almost smell her father's scent.  
  
"Otouchan..."  
  
Smiling with tenderness, she stood and changed into her kendo clothes. Then crept outside quietly when she realise it was night.  
  
growl  
  
Putting a hand sheepishly at her stomach, she realised she hadn't had dinner. It seems so long ago when it was lunch, and worse, she didn't touch her meal that time of day.  
  
"Hungry, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Eep!" Almost jumping out of her skin, she spun and grabbed hold of the front of his gi. "Don't DO that!" she growled into the face of Kenshin.  
  
"Aa... sumanu, Kaoru-dono... Do you want sessha to cook for you?" He put up his hands in front of him as a defeated sign.  
  
"Arigatou. And make it pronto. I'll be in the dojo when it's ready." And she turned and walked deliberately towards the hulking figure of the hall.  
  
--  
  
Kenshin hummed as he worked, shaping the onigiri the way she liked it.  
  
It's good that she's back to her normal self. But how long she'll last, being so ignorant?  
  
Touching it up, he wrapped it in leaves and carrying it to the dojo. Wonder why she's there in the middle of the night?  
  
Stepping into the hall which is dimly illuminated by a single lamp, he saw her. Gracefully, she moved into position, and doing some kendo skills with precision and accuracy, again and again. Her face deep in concentration, sweat covered her frowning forehead. Kenshin's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Snap out of it!  
  
Shaking his head, he cleared of his thoughts and walked into the room.  
  
"Suminasen, Kaoru-dono... your dinner is ready." He gave her the pile of onigiri, and noticing the books opened by the area of respect.  
  
"Arigatou!" She grabbed them gratefully, sat down and ate them hungrily. Kenshin took the opportunity ad sat beside her.  
  
The moments went by with Kaoru stuffing her face with the perfectly made onigiri.  
  
"Done! Thank you for taking the trouble, Kenshin." She handed the empty packet to him.  
  
"Ano... Kaoru-dono... can I ask you something, if it doesn't bother you too much." Kenshin spoke as he took the packet from her.  
  
"Go on... you needn't be so polite. You're with a friend." Smiling, she encouraged him with her eyes.  
  
With a friend...  
  
Kenshin will always remember that. But... "What are in those books?"  
  
"They are from my father... I was actually thinking of improving my skills because since I feel that Yahiko had already reached the stage of being able to teach. But..." She made a face of discontent. "Given his attitude, I think I'll make him suffer for a few more years before he can really teach with me."  
  
"Oro..."  
  
"Anyway... given the consequences this morning, I guess I have to put it off till now." Kaoru smiled bitterly.  
  
"Demo... what for do you need to improve your skills? You are already a good teacher to your students, you are popular among your students in other dojos, and sessha..." He looked at her steadily. "You have sessha to protect you. Sessha swore it before, didn't I?"  
  
Kaoru blushed at his words, but what she said was different from her expressions. "That's the problem! There will be the time where you can't protect me all the while! I have to be strong. For you, for everyone!"  
  
"There will be a day, with dire consequences where you have to watch me, instead of protecting me from danger. Kenshin... please understand. It's not that I don't trust you... but I don't trust with fate anymore."  
  
Smiling bitterly to him, she got up and said with her back to him.  
  
"Go back and have a rest, Kenshin. I'll be fine on my own..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." He said helplessly. Though he understood, somehow, deep within him, he knew he had to let go. "Demo, I'll stay with you for the night of practise. It's not that you don't need any rest too."  
  
Kaoru turned.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
And the night, with the crickets chirping its wild symphony outside, the sky with its numerous stars, they both spent it in silence, except with the swish and crack of the bokken.  
  
--  
  
Sanosuke pushed the shoji opened drunkenly.  
  
"Ja ne, minna-san..." and he hiccuped. Swaying drunkenly, he headed home.  
  
"Damn sake..." He clutched his throbbing head. Leaning against the wall of the alley, he tried to push down the pain.  
  
"Tori atama!" A sharp, high feminine voice sounded worriedly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah... Kitsune... just a bit of sake at the house..." And he hiccuped continuously.  
  
"And losing a whole pocket of hard-earn money, did you do that?" Megumi scolded him. Going to his side, she slung his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Yucks... you stink. C'mon... let's go to Genzai-sensei's house... it's the nearest... and let him give you his best sleeping liquid... it may take your headache away..." And she struggled to led him on.  
  
"What are YOU doing in the middle of the night then?" He asked drunkenly.  
  
"I just came back from a patient's house, doing something sensible, unlike you." She huffed.  
  
"Aa." With that, he drooped his head, and snored.  
  
"NOT NOW!! DON'T YOU DARE TO SLEEP NOW!" She screeched to the sleeping Sanosuke.  
  
"Damn..." And she dragged him from the leg to Genzai's house, Sanosuke's head dragging against the ground.  
  
--  
  
"How can you do this to him?" Genzai-sensei reprimanded her as he tended to the scratches on Sanosuke's cheek where Megumi had dragged him to Genzai's house.  
  
"I had no choice! I can't possibly carry him all the way here!" She argued back. "And who asked him to drink so much?"  
  
Sighing, Genzai-sensei finished up with his work and then turned to her. "Alright alright... now... don't let it get into a bigger matter. I don't want the girls to wake up. And tomorrow's a busy day too... get some rest, ok?"  
  
Nodding, she took one last look at the sleeping Sanosuke, before heading to her room.  
  
-- 


	6. meeting him

Disclaimers: Hail to all RK owners and this is merely for enjoyment and fandom.  
  
--  
  
I don't trust with fate anymore...  
  
Kaoru's words haunted him all the time, and it bothered him a lot. What has become of you?  
  
Kenshin leaned against the wall of the dojo, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake the girl beside him. Kaoru had practised diligently throughout the night non-stop, and then suddenly, she just collapsed with exhaustion next to him. They had talked for a while... and suddenly Kaoru's head landed on his shoulder, and started sleeping. Kenshin hadn't known why he didn't carry her back to her room. He didn't know why he just felt contented with her this way. It felt so alright. Her steady breathing had lured him to dreams, for the first time. He had never trusted anyone that much before as to sleep so soundly with others around, but Kaoru... that aura she has just allowed him to relax as much as to sleep, without even waking up once.  
  
He had woken up to find her still there, sleeping as soundly. Sighing, he just sat there, listening to her breathing, feeling her warmth beside him.  
  
A shuffle, and then Kaoru sat up sleepily and stretched. Kenshin watched from behind. So this is how she wakes.  
  
WHAT THE HELL SESSHA IS THINKING OF DE GONZARU?!  
  
But... in another way, he wished that it can last forever...  
  
"Ken... KENSHIN?!" Kaoru's eyes widen as she turned and saw him leaning there.  
  
"You fell alsleep yesterday half-way when you were taking a break." He told her.  
  
"I did?!" Kaoru's mouth dropped. "Why didn't you wake me up? I mean, I could still last for a few more hours..." An impulse, and Kenshin placed his finger on her lips.  
  
"Demo, Kaoru-dono, you were tired." He saw her face turn a rosy pink as she stared at him in disbelief. "Anyway, you still have tonight to practise, and I think that Yahiko and you would want your breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He smiled and got up, taking his finger back. Her lips' warmth still lingered on his finger, sending tingles up and down his arm. "I'll take my leave."  
  
He walked out, turned and disappeared along the corridor.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru felt her blush was still there.  
  
Did Kenshin...?  
  
His finger had left its warmth there.  
  
She touched it tentatively...  
  
Kenshin...  
  
She smiled. This day is starting off as a quite nice one after all. She got up, cleared the place, did all the necessary bowing and everything and left the dojo and headed towards her room, her steps lighter than usual.  
  
--  
  
"Is everything ready?" Keitaro's cold voice spoke to his servant.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good..."  
  
He waved his hand, the servant exited the room respectfully.  
  
He looked out of the room to the morning view outside, wondering whether she would be coming for the ball...  
  
"Kaoru-chan..."  
  
The door opened suddenly, and he sat up immediately, his tone changing abruptly.  
  
"Do you have no respect? Father!" He got up immediately, pushing the chair back.  
  
"Ah, Keitaro... got everything ready?"  
  
"Hai. What about you, have your business here been alright, like those in Europe?"  
  
"No good. Not many here still trust the way the outsiders run their business..." The old man went to the chair and sat down. Taking a pipe from his pocket, he lit it and puffed through it. Letting out a stream of smoke, he looked hard to Keitaro.  
  
"Remember, there are other women out there that would die to be your bride. Do you still want her?"  
  
"I have never been so sure in my life. She will be my wife, no matter what. I swear I will take any measures to have her..."  
  
The man sighed.  
  
Looking out the window, he commented casually.  
  
"It's a nice day... I think I will have you in the open carriage. I will have the police to allow you to move through the crowd today. It may boost our reputation..."  
  
"Hai, otouchan."  
  
The old man snapped his fingers. A servant appeared instantly by his side. They knew that their employee didn't have patience as long as a normal person would have, and had the power to their jobs, their daily food supply and everything, even their life. No one could mess with Niimi Takura. No one dared.  
  
"Prepare the grandest carriage. We will make a trip to the police station first, before going to visit some old friends here. Now, go."  
  
"Hai." The servant bowed and left.  
  
Both father and son watched the servant hurriedly got out and closed the door.  
  
"Go on, prepare yourself for this afternoon's trip."  
  
"Hai." Keitaro strode out. Closing the door behind him, he let his emotions into his eyes for a slipt second, before closing it's shutter once again, and following his servant to his room.  
  
If anyone had even noticed, Keitaro, that cold man that now walked down the empty, long corridor, had shown his first emotion from the day he was born. A feeling of pure hatred.  
  
--  
  
Sanosuke woke up groggily, as he sat up, the room became strangely distorted.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He clutched his head, and struggled to his feet. "Where am I?" He blinked wildly to get his vision stabilized.  
  
Genzai's clinic.  
  
"Kuso..." He swayed while he walked out of the empty room, slamming against the wall every now and then when he lost control of his legs. And then, he felt a gigantic lurch inside him.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
He ran out, and all the contents he had last night came pouring out of his mouth.  
  
"Daijubou, Tori atama? Ah... I guess not. With all that sake you had last night, it's no wonder that you will feel so horrible now..." He looked up and saw Megumi, her arms full of medicine to be brought to the clinic.  
  
"Need you be so sarcastic?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "And don't chide me now, ya fox, cuz I'm feeling horrible and I need no more of your stupid remarks to make it better."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Megumi angrily retorted. "Is this the way you repay me by helping you to a shelter for one night?"  
  
"Oh... should I say thank you to you? But you should have done a better job than that." He pointed to his blistering cheek.  
  
"So, you finally noticed that. Isn't it better then leaving you on the streets?" She retorted.  
  
"Maa... maa..." Genzai-sensei came between the bickering couple. "It's early in the morning. I wouldn't want any more of it to ruin on fine day. And Takani- sensei? Mind making a sign and putting it outside? I'm planning to visit Kaoru-chan today. Sanosuke, it seems like you have gotten better, help Takani-sensei with the medicine. There are more patients to be treated now." He instructed both of them.  
  
"Humph." In unison, they grumbled and turned their backs towards each other.  
  
"Oh my." Genzai-sensei sighed, as the girls came out of their room sleepily and whined at the top of their voices.  
  
--  
  
"Let's go now, Yahiko, are you done yet?" Kaoru yelled, standing akimbo by the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah busu... you needn't shout so loud... I'm not deaf." He replied, appearing by the corner.  
  
"Fine. Let's go. Kenshin! We're leaving!"  
  
"Hai! Be careful!" Kenshin appeared to meet them, wiping his soapy hands on his hakama.  
  
"Ja!" Kaoru closed the door behind her and headed off with Yahiko.  
  
"Hey busu." The boy suddenly spoke as they crossed the bridge. "Remember this place?"  
  
"This place...?" Kaoru looked around... and a familiar scene rose. It seems so long ago when she had caught Yahiko pick pocketing. "Aa. Naze?"  
  
"Iie... just thinking..."  
  
Kaoru felt his forehead. "Strange. This is the first time you are using your brains."  
  
"Oi! I always use my brains, busu!" Yahiko swapped her hand away. Laughing, Kaoru walked in front of him and into the market place.  
  
Yahiko watched her worriedly from behind. It was a direct change from yesterday. Is she really okay? She greeted people she knew with the usual enthusiasm, and blushed when anyone dared to probe into the relationship she and Kenshin shared. Looking in general, she was fine from every angle... damn. He can never figure out females. Especially ugly ones.  
  
"Yahiko! Hurry up, will you? I've got a lesson to rush to!" She yelled from way in front, drawing stares. Yahiko ran up. "Can't you even lower your volume? Busu busu busu..." And a hard knock, he was out.  
  
At least he knew she was her normal self. He should be at least be glad about that.  
  
He fainted, and felt Kaoru dragging him to the dojo with angry steps all the way to the dojo, and finally arriving just in time to get trampled by the dojo students who were welcoming her arrival.  
  
"Jeez. That old hag." He muttered. "Wondered how Kenshin managed to get along with her?"  
  
And from the other end of the town, in the small and run-down Kamiya dojo, a red-haired man sneezed into the white cloth he was preparing to dry on the line.  
  
"Who's talking about me?" He wondered.  
  
--  
  
The lesson went faster and more progressively than what Kaoru expected. And soon the lesson was over. All formalities done and she was out of the dojo, her cash in her bag. Knowing full well that Yahiko's going to find a short- cut to the Akebako, she didn't really note of him disappearing after the first bridge.  
  
Taking her time strolling after a hard day's work, she couldn't help but resurface her worries just one more time. Her pain, her anger. Everything that has been out the past few days. Not knowing when the roller coaster would stop, she'll still have to get on with life anyway. She, as everyone knows, is the sole breadwinner of her own created "family".  
  
Reaching the streets, she noted once again that most of the girls were in their best kimonoes.  
  
"Mou... he really thinks he's some kind of big shot." She muttered with hatred.  
  
And, on cue, an open carriage progessed its way slowly through the throng, and there he stood, coldly like a statue, waiting for people to prostrate before him.  
  
Anger swelled like none before and she felt her throat stuck and her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Bastard..." she shook with anger, before turning away and running all the way back home.  
  
But not before Keitaro spotted her.  
  
"Kaoru..." He whispered, shocked. Then, he jumped down from the carriage in a sweeping motion and pushed past the group of girls and ran after her.  
  
"Kaoru...I've found you."  
  
TBC.... 


	7. distrust

--  
  
He was blind. Blinded by the fact that she no longer needed him, no longer trusted him. He didn't care.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
He yelled, before losing sight of her again.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
--  
  
Kaoru panted as she slowed down. Looking behind her to make sure that Keitaro wasn't following her anymore, she leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why am I running away from?"  
  
Hurt. Fear. Memories of the past...  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"YAAAHH!" She screamed and spuned around, her fists coming up to meet that unwelcoming hand, but to find that her fist just swung over a short old man and two bubbly children beside them.  
  
"Genzai-sensei!" She widened her eyes.  
  
He smiled. "Konnichi wa Kaoru. I was thinking dropping by your dojo this afternoon. Do you mind?"  
  
Kaoru sighed inwardly. She had frightened herself for no reason at all. She must be going crazy. Anyway...  
  
"You're welcome to, Genzai-sensei. My dojo is always open to you." She smiled as the girls cried out "Ken-nii! We're going to see Ken-nii! Wai wai!" And ran around her legs.  
  
--  
  
Keitaro closed up to a familiar figure of a girl leaning against a wall. Hidden in the crowd, he was safe from being discovered. Watching her, he took in the sight of her. Somehow... his tensed mind relaxed as her face brightens as an old man with two young girls approached her. Seeing her smile with them around brought a sense of peace within him, and also a tinge of jealousy that he wasn't the one to make her smile.  
  
"Kisama... if I shouldn't..."  
  
He wanted to know how she was faring. How her life was. And how sensei was...  
  
"Keitaro!" A shout rang out as he saw a guard belonging to his family came rushing towards him.  
  
He didn't want to go back yet.  
  
Keitaro ran and hid in the nearby dinghy alley as he looked around for any disguise. Surely his distinguished outfit would definitely attract many rumours, as well as he would be spotted easily. As Fate would have it, a beggar came into the alley, limping as he walked. One disgusted look at him, and with the beggar looking back at him with fear, he drew back his fist and landed on the beggar's stomach. Stripping the beggar of his clothes, he put them on, but not without keeping his own clothes intact too.  
  
One cold look at the naked man, he swept away, careful to linger amongst the crowd and at the same time, following behind her in the shadows.  
  
--  
  
Genzai entered the dojo as Kaoru opened the door for him. On cue, Kenshin appeared, walking towards them.  
  
"Okaeri, Kaoru-dono... Konnichi wa, Genzai-sensei." He bowed. The young man was always not without his formal conduct, and it was very rare to find any other to be as patient and polite as he was. He glanced at Kaoru who was smiling at the scene where Kenshin was, playing with the children.  
  
"Kaoru-dono." He looked up. "Your bath is ready."  
  
And as caring as he was to Kaoru, meeting her every needs, understanding her, knowing her.  
  
"Genzai-sensei?" He looked at the red-hair man. "Please, come in." He smiled and followed the swordsman as he led Genzai to the back of the house, not even noticing Kenshin glancing back to the open door of the dojo. Amber eyes flashed dangerously before they were averted back to the girls, turning to violet orbs the instant they meet with brown, wide ones.  
  
--  
  
Keitaro stood outside the doorway. Anger and confusion filled him. Cold eyes stared hard on the ground.  
  
"Damnmit."  
  
He had seen her with the old man and had thought nothing about that. But as he neared, he expected for sensei to greet her, old and aging. Instead, a scarred man had approached her. Moreover, he was carrying a sword.  
  
He tried to interpret and guess the relationship between the swordsman and Kaoru. But emotions were hidden so well that he couldn't even decipher.  
  
Is he just a plain servant showing care and concern?  
  
Is he a friend of sensei?  
  
Matte!  
  
The story his father once told him... when his father was an undercover for the Shinsengumi... he had met this man before.  
  
A crossed scar.  
  
Red, flaming hair.  
  
Amber eyes.  
  
And remarkably fast and an expert with the sword.  
  
Battousai?!  
  
In Kaoru's house?  
  
He can't be certain... he need to find out more.  
  
Cold green eyes narrowed as he turned away, ripping away the beggar's clothes from his body.  
  
"Filth." He spat, and strode down the road, and to a familiar area.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru soaked in her bath, the hot water relaxing her tense muscles. Sighing, she sank deeper into the tub, letting the water reach her neck and touching her earlobes. Wrapping arms around her naked body, she sat there and cried.  
  
It was so painful to run away from a friend.  
  
To hate a friend.  
  
And to revive memories that once lay in the depth of her mind as she worked and practised her Kendo everyday.  
  
--  
  
Kenshin squatted outside, feeding the fire with wood. He knew how big the fire Kaoru wanted it to be. Once he finished, he heard some sniffling from inside.  
  
She's crying.  
  
Of what?  
  
Deciding to ask her later, he finished with the work and moved on to warm up the food.  
  
Who was it? Such foreign aura... I'd never sensed it before in my life...  
  
His eyes narrowed as he stirred the soup mechanically. Why is he here?  
  
This is not good.  
  
He closed the pot and moved on.  
  
He had to be extra careful from now on...  
  
No matter what Kaoru decides or object to... no one must get hurt.  
  
Then, he gathered the things and headed to the dining room.  
  
"Anyone ready for lunch?" He chirped cheerfully as he slide open the door.  
  
"Wai! Ken-nii!!! I am, I am!" The girls yelled and ran to him, pulling the leg of his hakama.  
  
--  
  
Sanosuke helped Megumi till noon when a loud growl was heard.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY, KITSUNE! CAN I STOP NOW?" He yelled to her over the piles of medicine he was supposed to sort.  
  
"As soon as I finish with this!" Megumi's voice shouted back and the thumping of footsteps was heard as she ran past to the operating area.  
  
"Kisama..." He swore under his breath and looked helplessly at the herbs.  
  
"How would I know which to sort?" He scratched his head, before coming up with a brilliant idea.  
  
"This would teach you a lesson, Kitsune, to treat me better..." He grinned evilly before setting to work.  
  
--  
  
Megumi finished treating the man who was sent in. She pitied the man. How hard it is to be a beggar in the streets, where everyone treats you like a dirt. But this is the worse case she had ever seen. Scratches, bruises, a bump on the head, and neck. Neck! Of all places... the attacker must be really skilled. And worse of all, he was stripped naked. This was only when the police found him and brought him here, unconscious.  
  
Tired of the morning's work, she closed the clinic before headed back to the room where Sanosuke was helping out to sort the herbs. Not expecting much to come out of him, she entered the room, expecting a huge pile still waiting to be sorted. She looked around and saw rooster head was snoozing in one corner, while the table which held the herbs where... was neat and free of herbs.  
  
He really did this?  
  
Surprised, she looked into the containers... and screamed.  
  
"TORI ATAMA!" She yelled, face red in anger as she pulled him by the ear to the standing position. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HERBS?!"  
  
Sanosuke stretched lazily and rubbed his ear. "You needn't shout, anyway, I just added some more "enriching" things to the herbs, that's all."  
  
"ENRICHING?! YOU URINATED IN THEM!" She was freaking out, pointing desperately to the containers. "GENZAI-SENSEI WILL KILL ME! THEY'RE WORTH A LOT OF MONEY, YOU BAKA..." And she ranted on angrily.  
  
--  
  
Sanosuke liked the way he made her agitated. And was even more surprised that she was freaking out because of some fake herbs he's added to them, well, including his pee.  
  
"Maa maa..." He gestured as she started to hit him. "Those are not the real herbs."  
  
"Ah? Honto?" She winced, then pinched her nose and looked into one of the containers.  
  
"SANOSUKE!!!" After moments of studying. An angry vein popped into her forehead. Sanosuke swallowed. Hard.  
  
And there was a commotion between the rooster and the fox in the clinic. And then a rooster came running out of the clinic, grinning happily all the way as the fox chased him to the dojo.  
  
TBC... 


	8. encounter

Disclaimers: All the usual stuff.  
  
--  
  
"KEITARO?!"  
  
Seething with anger, she went up front to the man and grabbed the front of his gi, not caring of the demuer like a lady should be.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"Jou-chan!"  
  
"Tanuki?" Megumi whispered.  
  
"Tell him to get his face off here or I'll personally skin him alive if I still find him here!" She screamed into the man's face. But the old man calmly watched her as she yelled some more, not at all surprised at her anger.  
  
Letting her rant on for a while, before he said quietly. "He requested me to give you this letter, Kaoru-dono." And handed her a piece of long white paper.  
  
Throwing it aside, anger filled her blue eyes as she whispered shakingly to him. "What would it say?"  
  
"It's for you to find out. Sorry for delaying everyone. Ja." With that, he turned to the awaiting carriage outside the dojo and entered it. It sped away with the noisy sound of the horses hooves on the ground, driving the man away.  
  
"What would it say?"  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, as her knees gave way.  
  
The yard was silent as the breeze passed by.  
  
Only her tears filled the void of silence.  
  
--  
  
Kenshin was still, as he saw her collapse to the ground.  
  
Freezing, he remembered another time when she too, went weak with hopelessness. It was with the firefiles...  
  
Was there another man in her life?  
  
Shaking his thoughts away, he went ahead and wrapped his arms around her gently.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
  
And she pushed her face into his chest and cried.  
  
Letting her be this way, he motioned everyone with his eyes to leave them alone. Nodding to his command, they left, even the loud mouthed Yahiko didn't even dare to say a word in a time like this.  
  
Her tears soaked his gi, her heartbreaking cries stabbed his heart like a knife.  
  
But there are things to be done.  
  
"Kaoru-dono... let's go inside..."  
  
Nodding, she let him pull her up and guide her to her room.  
  
Questions popped into his mind, but he pushed it to the back of his head. It was time to heal her heart first.  
  
--  
  
"Master. I have given the letter to Kaoru-dono."  
  
The old man once again stood in the large room.  
  
"Thank you." A sharp anguler look of a young man turned to face him. His brown eyes hid every emotion and his cold steely voice commanded again.  
  
"Now, lead me to father."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The old man opened the door for him, allowing him to step pass the man before exiting him self and closing the door, with a click.  
  
The room was as silent now as the young daimyo's heart.  
  
But the emotions that hid within cried out in desperation.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru awoke, to find that the sun was almost setting.  
  
Her head throbbing, she got up slowly. What happened? She tried recalling, without letting her head hurt again.  
  
I...cried myself to sleep... Kenshin was beside me... the letter!  
  
Anxiety filled her, but then, she stopped.  
  
Why would I be so anxious over THAT?!  
  
Anyway... she smelt dinner cooking.  
  
It's time to apology to Kenshin... and explain everything to them.  
  
I knew the time would come when I have to face this again.  
  
Unshed tears clouded her vision at that thought, but she blinked them furiously away.  
  
Got up and prepared to change into her kimono, realizing her clothes were dirty after that incident.  
  
And heard unwelcoming footsteps and the opening of the shoji.  
  
"Ma...Matte!" As she hurriedly tried to put her clothes in position, but the warning came too late.  
  
The shoji opened to reveal a red-hair man standing there, and cheerfully chirping away something like "How are you feeling..." But stop half-way as he realized that she was changing.  
  
"Ano...ORO!"  
  
And ran out as fast as possible to avoid the angry girl's temper.  
  
"Mou."  
  
-- 


	9. dangerous visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own RK, as much as I do want Sano-san and Ken-san.  
--  
  
He strode straight ahead, not caring to stop and reminiscence on his childhood, not bothering about anyone in particular. His head was working non-stop like clockwork and his legs took him automatically somewhere he knew he could be save. Somewhere no one can find him. Somewhere he hasn't been for 3 years.  
  
Keitaro pushed the bamboo leaves apart and strode further into the thicket of shoots around him. Further and further he went, the grass trampled under his feet.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped and grabbed a full grown bamboo in front of him, his eyes fixated on a particular blade of grass on the ground. His hands clenching the shoot till his fists turned white.  
  
If anyone were to be able to see his green eyes now, they are darkened and blazing with anger.  
  
iWas I too late?/i  
  
Kaoru's smile flashed across his mind. To his dismay Battousai's image came into his mind too. His hands tightened around the shoot and he leaned his forehead against it now, seemingly exhausted.  
  
He closed his eyes and appeared to have some sort of control over himself before his eyes opened and flashed again. This time, they were eyes of a cold tiger.  
  
"Never."  
  
He released his hands from the bamboo and walked calmly out of the forest, leaving behind a broken bamboo shoot he had held upon just then.  
  
--  
  
Lunch was surprisingly quiet at the Kamiya Dojo. However, normal doesn't seem to be put to justice if one were to describe it.  
  
Megumi was shooting daggers at Sanosuke, who was scoffing down food like the world's ending the next moment.  
  
Yahiko was trying his best to keep up with Sano. The poor boy is also trying not to hurl everything back up again, his pride working against him as he fought not to display his discomfort.  
  
Then in another corner Kaoru was calmly handing out refills to the two guys, choosing ignorance on the situation at hand.  
  
Kenshin was entertaining the girls as usual while Genzai was staring at the whole scene in shock.  
  
Well.  
  
A knock of the door suddenly shocks everyone from their own individual reverie. Sano and Yahiko started choking, Megumi smirking, Kenshin and Genzai looking rather relieved to have a distraction and the girls getting overly excited upon the idea of a visitor.  
  
Kaoru froze, though. Her gut feeling telling her it is not going to be good. She slowly rose and headed off to the door, with Kenshin following behind her.

"Kaoru-dono, let me…" Kenshin started as he held out a hand for the door, but Kaoru stopped him, her hands cover his.

He froze and stared at the hand, feeling the warmth in them, but sensing her tension through them as well. He looked at her, before nodding his head in agreement. Once her back was turned his defence stepped up and on guard. This didn't look too good…especially if Kaoru-dono is acting this way…

Kaoru took a deep breath, before opening the door, and gasped in shock.

Kenshin saw her face turn white and heard her gasp. He was ready to knock whoever who was behind the door then…when Kaoru allowed the mystery man through.

_Nani….?!_

His mind reeled was he registered who was it.

"Takura-san…" He was, for once thankful for Battousai's existence in him to aid him in such situations like this. His voice impassive as he looked up to the towering man.

Kenshin sensed Kaoru's questioning look but ignored it as he looked in that green eyes of his, as shock as he was to see him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Niimi Takura spoke, his voice laced just a little bit with a sneer. He smirked down on the red-headed man. "Nice to meet you, Battousai-san."

"I've changed my name, if you would kindly please acknowledge me that, Takura-san." Kenshin replied, his eyes narrowing.

Kaoru watched from the sidelines of the exchange, her intuition kicking her head like a jackhammer. Once she saw Kenshin's eyes flashing a golden hue, warning bells sounded and she hurridly stepped in. Pushing Kenshin to the side, she put up her brightest smile.

"Well, I guess both of you have met before, so I don't have to do the introduction now, don't I?" she laughed nervously, trying to sooth the situation. "Takura-san, if you may?" she gestured towards the house. "I haven't seen you for a long time, would you care for a little chat?" she put up yet another winning smile.

Takura took his eyes off Kenshin, and smiled down to her.

Kaoru shivered under his smile. She had never liked Keitaro's father. He scared her. However to save everyone from an embarrassing moment she led him to the dojo, with Kenshin following up behind them.

--

Sano paced in the dining room, his frustrations evident from his mutterings. Kenshin had excused himself back to the kitchen and updated everyone upon the situation, with the exception of the girls taking their afternoon nap. Sano swore under his breath again as he paced around the dining room once more.

"Sanosuke, can you please stop that?" Megumi said from the table, sipping her tea calmly. "It's not going to help if you're walking around the place stomping like some spoiled brat.."

Sano ignored her comment and continued to pace.

His brown eyes narrowed further more and made to go around round before Yahiko tripped him.

"KUSO!!!" he yelled and as sprawled on the floor. Then a resounding crack was heard and he was out, with Yahiko standing triumphant behind him.

"That should do it." He said. Irritable he was with the given moment, he could not understand what was the fuss Sanosuke was making. Sure he maybe showing concern for Kaoru, but isn't he displaying too much than usual? Yahiko snorted down to the unconscious fellow.

"Arigatou Yahiko." Megumi sipped her tea again before standing up. "I really must go, Kenshin. Doctor Genzai and I have some appointments back at the clinic to fulfil…" She spoke to him at the basin where he was washing up the dishes.

"Kenshin?" There was no movement or acknowledgement from him. Megumi sighed. Probably worrying…another stab of jealousy coursed through her but she bit it down.

"I'll show you out.." Yahiko offered as he stood up.

She smiled at him. "Arigatou again." Yahiko puffed up, obviously basking in her gratefulness.

Helping Genzai with the sleeping girls she exited from the dojo. Looking back again, she sighed in frustration. There was no stopping of love, is there? She questioned herself sadly.

"I'm worried about Kaoru." Genzai suddenly spoke.

She looked at him in surprise. His eyes clouding with worry.

"You know, back 3 years ago, Takura-san had never visited the Kamiya Dojo. In fact, from what I hear he hated the dojo. It was only for his son that he allowed him to attend Kendo lessons there."

Megumi waited for him to continue, her mind half acknowledging how tired they were from carrying Suzume.

"I'm afriad for Kaoru. I'm afriad of what I know of Takura-san, Kaoru will be in deep trouble soon."

--

TBC


	10. Torment of the Mind

**Notes:**  
This is an awfully hard chapter to write because it deals more with the individual character's feelings. As the title goes "kokoro" mind body and spirit, I had wanted to put in more with what each thinks and feels. Probably I'm starting literature as a subject in school and have been exposed to books like these. Gave me the inspiration. :D Apologies if it's too long winded. Hope you guys enjoy it! R/R!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK  
  
--  
  
Once Yahiko shut the shoji Sanosuke's eyes sprang open instantly, as if he had never been knocked out by his bokken moments before. His usual frivolous brown eyes stilled and hardened as he sat up from his lying position. Silence hung between the two men. Both knew they had things to sort through within them. Both let it be, unable to speak what was in their mind.  
"Che." Sanosuke finally spat out the fishbone in his mouth and got up, swaying as he went. "I'm off. Ja." With a wave he quickly exited. Kenshin did not even look up. Sanosuke felt as shiver crawl up his spine as he walked past the dojo where they might be. It has been…? 3 years since he last saw him? Dark images flashed quickly across his eyes, stilling him instantly as he reached for the door. He stopped immediately and blinked furiously. Hadn't he gotten rid of the past? Angrily he slammed the door close and strode purposefully back to his hut. Pushing his hands into his pants he gritted his teeth. Kusu….  
"Chicken head. Watch your back." An icy voice spoke from the darkness as he strode past an alleyway. Sanosuke spun around and saw the golden eyes of a mibu. His frustrations taking over logic in his mind, he growled and charged towards the alley but when he reached there it was only dust. Raising his fist he punched the wall with all his might. Pain shot from his hand to his entire body, weakening him as he remembered his injury. Collapsing he looked skywards into the thin stretch of sky allowed by the narrow gap between buildings.  
It's the same… this is how it happened… A memory that was forced and pushed into the depths of his heart surfaced like someone surfacing for air. Gasping, panting, gulping and indulging in the sweet scent of air. However the memory ate him up from within. For once, Sanosuke felt the tiniest bit of fear.  
  
--  
  
Megumi felt chilled as she worked her way through the line of patients half-heartedly. Sighing once again, she rewrote the prescription the second time, having blotting the first once for being too absorbed in her thoughts. What does Genzai-sensei meant? Kaoru in danger? Kenshin…? BANG!  
So startled she was the brush in her hand dropped vertically onto the prescription and blotting it the second time and her knocking her knee against the table as she made to stand up. Falling back onto her behind she rubbed on the throbbing knee, highly irritated and frustrated to be caught unaware. Glancing up, she felt anger replaced as she saw the bloody hand. Opening her mouth she screeched into the ears of the chicken.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru poured tea as gracefully as she could and handed it over to Takura, nervous about the lack of elegance and poise of a respectable lady. Or probably the lack of practise with. Takura sipped his tea and kaoru had a sudden vision of him spitting them all out for her lousy tea. Eyeing him, she prayed that he won't notice her lack of culinary skills. She sipped hers, still praying hard.  
Yuck.  
She nearly spat it out but held herself back. Oh no. She eyed him again. Is he going to despise me for my tea? Is he going to judge me again? Kaoru dug her fingernails into her fingers, feeling the pain as she tried hard to hold back her uncertainty.  
Takura put down his tea and looked up. Kaoru felt as if her fears were exposed as she looked into his eyes. Cold, calculating and powerful. She swallowed her saliva.

--

"Well, your culinary skills obviously hasn't improved, judging from what Keitaro used to say about you." Takura managed a smile which didn't reach his eyes.  
Kaoru felt herself blush indignantly at the comment. How dare keitaro talk about her like that!  
"Haha, well I'm trying my best to cook and Kenshin is teaching me…" Kaoru felt herself ranting again.  
"Oh? Battousai knows how to cook?!" Takura raised his eyebrows, astonishment evident on his face. Kaoru then knew she talked too much and shut up, mutely nodding her head, realising her mistake.  
"Well then, Battousai has indeed chanaged..indeed…" Takura spoke again. "Anyway, Kaoru-san let's not waste time shall we? Time is money and that is a phrase I've always lived by."  
Kaoru waited for Takura as he reached into the pockets of his smart Western vest he was wearing and handed over an envelope with a large red seal decorated in gold, intricate lines. Kaoru stared at the lines, mesmerised by the design. The small waves it made around the blood red seal. Shiny and bright, enticing and yet strangely mismatched against the red, so bold and eerie.  
"Kaoru-chan?" Takura was still holding out the envelope. She blinked, and hurriedly took the envelope, but holding it away from her body as she stared at it still.  
"Takura-san…" She finally spoke. Kaoru sighed. "I'm not sure whether I'm still fit to go…or that I…"  
"Don't worry about it." Takura replied swiftly. "Take it as a chance for the both of you to sort out the mistakes and misunderstandings in the past. Kaoru-chan...I'm sure your late father wouldn't want you to loose a family friend."  
She froze. Her father's voice flooded her mind as waves and waves of memories rushed back to her as the past met with memories. Suddenly she heard her father, as if he was still alive, urging her to put aside differences, forgive and forget. Then she heard him again in her memory, on how he had been very cautious when he was with Takura. But her own personality kicked in, and she found herself agreeing to Takura.  
"Well, then. I'll see you at the ball as indicated on the letter?" Takura made a small bow. "I'm sorry I have to leave now, that this is done. It's been a pleasure seeing you again Kaoru-chan." He stood up and Kaoru hastily stood to slide the shoji door open for him.  
As they reached the main door, Takura took his top hat from a manservant and tipped it towards Kaoru. "I'll see you again, Kaoru-chan. Ja."  
With that he rose up to the carriage and all that was left was Kaoru, dazed as the whirling dust settled around her.  
--

Evening, Kaoru bent over the small mirror, salvaging as much as she could to doll herself appropriately for the ball. She have little accessories and was slightly frantic and worried at the same time.

"Mou. I'm not even there to compete." She grumbled as she pushed away the mirror, giving up on trying any harder. Thankfully she had found some decent looking kimono she had never worn before. Simple yet presentable. She gave herself one last glance before heading out.

Sighing, she looked down again. It was hard breaking the news to the rest. Yahiko had insulted her as usual, then announced that he was going over to Akebeko so he need not see "a buso turning out uglier still." A careful aim of the bokken she lifted him up on the helm of his gi and threw him out of the dojo in matter of minutes. But Kenshin especially had been exceptionally quiet and she was worried. Worried for what? She thought angrily. If he had any feelings for her he'd stop her or at least escort her so she won't look dumb being there alone!

Snorting to herself she affirms herself that she, Kaoru, the kendo maiden of the town need not an escort. Especially if that escort she wants happens to be a red-headed sword carrying block head.

"Kaoru-dono! The carriage is here!" Speak of the devil.

"Hai!" Kaoru snatched up the end folds of her long kimono and rushed out. "Ja, Kenshin!" She lingered, before she clambered up the steps.

--

Looking down onto his face, shadowed by the setting sun, she felt a pang of loss. Where is the normal Kenshin she knew?

--

Kenshin had been watching her from afar. Watching, waiting for the chance. Careful to hide his face with his long bangs he watched her transform into a greater beauty in a short time. He felt torn into a million pieces as he held himself back. But one thing that kept him this way.

Takura was a man not to be messed with.

And being careful was one step just to make sure she is safe.

With the carriage out of sight, he locked the dojo door from within, wedged a note for Yahiko when he came home, jumped over the gate, and began his trail.

--

TBC


End file.
